


E+K+R

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [57]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reghina, Elly e Kamhara insieme sono un danno più grande di qualsiasi nemico per i poveri Vegeta, Goku e Junior.Scritta a 4 mani con TheBlueMusketeer. A cui appartiene Elly.Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	E+K+R

Reghina afferrò un piccolo sasso liscio e lo strinse tra le dita guantate. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e tirò indietro il braccio scagliando la pietra nel fiume, udì un tonfo sordo e qualche goccia d'acqua si sollevò creando una serie di cerchi sulla superficie. Si raccolse le ginocchia tra le braccia e sospirò, avvolgendo per due volte la lunga e corposa coda blu notte attorno alla vita.

Kamy la guardò in lontananza e scosse la testa con tristezza.

"Accidenti, è proprio giù", mormorò a Elly accanto a lei.

La saiyan bionda incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò la testa da un lato, la lunga treccia le scivolò da sopra la spalla con morbidezza.

"Già. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per lei."

Kamy guardò distrattamente una farfalla tutta rosa volare freneticamente davanti a lei.

"E cosa?"

"Non saprei, cosa facevate su Vegeta-sei, quando qualcuno stava male?".

Kamhara aggrottò le sopracciglia e le sue iridi si sfumarono di verde.

"Oh. Beh, ecco..." balbettò arrossendo, "su Vegeta-sei… non ci si poneva mai il problema che qualcuno stesse… _male_."

Elly sgranò gli occhi azzurri e schiuse le labbra stupita.

"Sul serio? Neanche... neanche se qualcuno stava come Reg?".

Kamy negò col capo, arrossendo ancor più vistosamente.

"Oh, accidenti" commentò Elly.

< Mi sa che sono contenta di non aver mai vissuto nel mio pianeta d’origine >. Afferrò il polso di Kamy e fece un passo in avanti.

"Beh, da queste parti, invece, quando qualcuno sta male lo si fa divertire. Forza, quello che ci vuole per Reg è una bella scossa!".

"U-una che?!" si lamentò Kamy.

Elly la trascinò fino alla principessa degli Tsufuru.

"Ehi, Reg!" la salutò Elly, sventolando la mano. Kamy le diede una gomitata nel fianco.

"Si dice _Altezza_ , zucca vuota!" sibilò.

Elly si massaggiò sofferente il fianco chiudendo un occhio e si rivolse di nuovo a Reghina.

"Allora, _ehm_ … come stai?"

La principessa la guardò di sottecchi socchiudendo i grandi occhi neri. Dimenò la punta della coda ed Elly rabbrividì.

"Come mai ti interessa?" chiese la voce profonda della giovane principessa.

Elly scrollò le spalle.

"Beh, dato che sul pianeta Vegeta non si usava, credevo che sarebbe stato carino farti sapere che qui sulla Terra importa davvero a qualcuno, come stai."

Reg sollevò un sopracciglio e si passò la lingua sull'arcata superiore dei denti.

"Sei proprio strana tu, sai?".

Elly scoppiò a ridere e si passò imbarazzata una mano sulla nuca.

"Oh, me l'hanno detto spesso, non preoccuparti!".

Reg guardò Kamhara che si mise rapidamente sull'attenti.

"Cosa c'è, Kamy? Perché siete qui?".

"Oh, beh, vedi", cominciò la rossa, "noi pensavamo che... sì, ecco, Elly ha detto che da queste parti quando qualcuno sta male lo si fa divertire, e quindi noi...".

"Io non sto affatto male", la interruppe di colpo Reghina con durezza, spostando lo sguardo altrove, i lunghi capelli neri le ricaddero davanti al viso. Kamy ed Elly si scambiarono uno sguardo e la rossa continuò.

"Volevamo soltanto portarti con noi per qualche ora".

Reghina le guardò di nuovo e i suoi occhi si fecero liquidi, emise un verso interrogativo e si alzò in piedi.

"Che… che significa? Dove?".

Elly le sorrise e le tese una mano.

"Di questo non dovrai preoccuparti. Giuriamo che andremo soltanto in posti in cui si sorride di brutto!".

Reg guardò la mano dell'Ultima Stella e poi si soffermò sul sorriso di Kamy, scoppiando a ridere. Le due ragazze si guardarono felici: ci erano riuscite, erano riuscite a farla ridere e questo era già uno dei risultati a cui miravano.

"Mi piacciono le cose nuove", mormorò Reg facendo spallucce. Elly e Kamy si guardarono ridacchiando e la bionda tirò indietro un pugno con aria vittoriosa.

"Allora perfetto, presto, andiamo a prepararci! Stasera si balla!".

 

****

 

Kamy fermò la macchina a destra della strada, guardò di sottecchi un cartello davanti a sé e poi guardò Elly.

"Qua dice che non posso parcheggiare".

Elly rialzò lo specchietto e smise di torturarsi l'eyeliner appena messo. Sollevò un sopracciglio e sbuffò.

"Che seccatura. Ogni sabato la stessa storia. Coraggio, Kam, sai cosa fare".

Reg si sporse dal sedile posteriore e domandò:

"Cosa succede?".

Elly le sorrise.

"Oh, nulla, Kamy sistemerà tutto in un attimo".

Kamhara sghignazzò e tese una mano davanti a sé oltre il parabrezza della macchina, chiuse la mano a pugno e con la magia fece accartocciare l'intero segnale. La strega lo appallottolò e lo buttò in un angolo con un clangore assordante.

Tutte e tre scoppiarono a ridere di gusto.

"Ora posso parcheggiarci".

"È così che fate, ogni volta che uscite?!" chiese Reghina incuriosita e con gli occhi che brillavano. Si stava sciogliendo gradualmente e cominciava a vedere quelle due strane ragazze saiyan con più familiarità.

"Già", confermò Elly, "Kamy è sempre per le vie più brevi ed efficaci".

"E poi è seccante oltre che quasi impossibile trovare un parcheggio decente a quest'ora, che non sia questo qui", aggiunse la rossa.

Reg scosse la testa con un sorriso e scese dalla macchina, seguita dalle altre due saiyan. Si guardò il vestito e arrossì.

"Ma… non sarà un po' troppo esagerato?" chiese. Indossava un abito blu lungo al ginocchio, senza spalle, abbinato a una pochette dello stesso colore e a un paio di scarpe col tacco di una tonalità più chiara. Si ravviò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si morse il labbro inferiore.

"Sei stupenda, Reg", le disse Elly.

"Già", le diede man forte Kamy, "noi non mettiamo spesso questo genere di cose, ma per essere la prima volta che vieni qui, sei anche invidiabilmente naturale!"ò

Reg le fece un mezzo sorrisetto e incassò il capo tra le spalle guardandole: Kamy indossava un delizioso abito stretto e lungo color glicine, le spalline erano corte e di seta, aveva i capelli raccolti in una lunga coda che scivolava sulla spalla sinistra e i tacchi e la borsetta dello stesso colore del vestito. Sopra gli occhi, in quel momento di un acceso e caldo color nocciola, un velo di trucco rosato e un bel rossetto sulle labbra.

Elly guardò l'entrata della discoteca contando col dito a fior di labbra la gente che attendeva di entrare. Portava un abito nero con le spalline sottili legate dietro al collo, stretto in vita e a ruota, sugli occhi un trucco dello stesso colore e le labbra colorate dal rossetto. Battè lievemente due volte una scarpa col tacco per terra e indicò l'entrata.

"Forza, andiamo, prima di restare fuori!".

Le ragazze si avvicinarono all'entrata e un giovane alto, in fila coi suoi amici e vestito con una larga canottiera bianca, i jeans aderenti e strappati e un berretto verde con la visiera lanciò un'occhiata a Reghina e sollevò un sopracciglio fischiando.

"Ehi, bellezza, sei nuova?" le intimò aspirando dalla sigaretta che teneva fra le labbra. La punta della sigaretta arse e divenne più brillante, il ragazzo sbuffò via il fumo dalla bocca in un largo cerchio.

Reg si voltò di scatto verso di lui squadrandolo con aria truce.

"Frena la lingua prima che te la tagli, idiota", ringhiò.

Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò i suoi amici che si esibirono in un "oooh" di stupore.

"Ehi, come accidenti ti permetti, eh?" domandò nervoso il ragazzo.

"In realtà avrei dovuto chiedertelo io".

Poco lontano, Elly pagò i biglietti e Kamy le fece cenno di voltarsi, indicandole il ragazzo che si avvicinava minacciosamente a Reg, rimasta impassibile a braccia conserte.

"Se Reghina si arrabbia, siamo nei guai", le sussurrò, "non ha, _ehm_ … molta pazienza."

Elly sospirò.

"Difficile averne, con quelle lucertole lobotomizzate che ha davanti. Andiamo".

Raggiunsero Reg e Kamy la prese per un braccio trascinandola via. Elly fissò i ragazzi socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non siamo alla vostra portata né abbiamo intenzione di rovinarci la serata per colpa vostra", sibilò, "girate al largo, non fatevelo ripetere".

Il ragazzo in canottiera fece un mezzo sorriso e i suoi amici sghignazzarono.

"Anche tu e la tua amica rossa siete niente male, sai?".

"Oh, non credo che ti piacerei sul serio" intimò Elly.

"Come fai a dirlo?" chiese lui.

Kamy si mise davanti a Elly spingendola indietro e fissando il ragazzo con circospezione.

"Fidati, non sei, come dire… alla nostra altezza? Ecco, non sei alla nostra altezza. Il mare è pieno di pesci, amico. Consolati. Ci si vede".

Le ragazze voltarono le spalle al gruppo di ragazzi facendo appena in tempo a notare il pallore mortale che il viso del ragazzo aveva assunto. Il giovane ammutolì e fece una smorfia infuriata, gettando a terra di scatto la sigaretta.

Elly, Kamy e Reg entrarono nel locale e il rombo ripetitivo della musica le stordì, ma sentirono l'adrenalina salire. Sorrisero illuminate dalle luci colorate della sala buia, la gente si muoveva compulsivamente in ogni direzione e nell'aria si sentiva odore di alcolici. Reghina si guardò intorno incredula battendo le palpebre più volte, schiuse le labbra; si concentrò su un paio di ragazze con degli abiti corti in lontananza, che ballavano freneticamente su due grossi cubi glitterati. Riuscì a scorgere i sorrisi bianchissimi di un paio di persone che ballavano tenendo in mano lunghi bicchieri pieni di bevande, le sue orecchie si riempirono del suono assordante e ovattato della musica e le luci intermittenti rosse, verdi e blu della discoteca si rifletterono nelle sue grandi iridi nere.

Elly e Kamy risero e cominciarono a ballare alzando le mani al cielo. La bionda chinò la testa scuotendola a destra e sinistra e Kamy dimenò le braccia in avanti con energia a ritmo della musica. Entrambe afferrarono Reg per le braccia e la tirarono accanto a loro incitandola a muoversi.

"All'inizio può sembrare noioso", urlò Elly per sovrastare la confusione, "ma tra qualche minuto ti divertirai!".

Le sorrise guardando la sua espressione confusa.

"Lasciati andare!" le disse allargando le braccia.

Reg sbuffò, le gote accaldate, e si ravviò i capelli. Cominciò a muoversi con lentezza ondeggiando a destra e a sinistra, schivando schiene sudate ovunque che la urtavano ballando istericamente. Qualche minuto più tardi entrò nel ritmo della musica e mosse la testa a tempo: il suo ghigno si allargò fino a che non chiuse gli occhi, saltellando sul posto stringendo le mani a Kamhara ed Elyanor. Al termine di ogni canzone, le tre ragazze urlavano alzando le mani al cielo e facendo partire un fragoroso applauso. Durante qualche minuto di pausa, Reg e Kamy sprofondarono in un divanetto di pelle bianca respirando affannosamente.

"Ti diverti?" le chiese la rossa senza dover più gridare, ma con il rimbombo della musica ancora nella testa.

Reg annuì aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"È… è molto strano, stupido, ma è... divertente mostrare a questa gentaglia come ci si muove" rispose.

Kamy scoppiò a ridere e guardò Elly tornare con tre cocktail in bilico. Prese per sé quello rosa e lo alzò a mò di brindisi.

"A cosa brindiamo?" chiese.

Reg ed Elly strinsero gli occhi guardando nel vuoto.

"Ai tuoi parcheggi strategici?" propose ridendo la bionda gettandosi la treccia dietro le spalle. Reg e Kamy risero di gusto e alzarono i bicchieri.

"Ai miei parcheggi strategici!" disse la strega. Fecero toccare i bicchieri tra loro e bevvero il cocktail tutto d'un fiato. Poco lontano da loro, un tavolo di ragazzi le guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

"Mi sa che non sono molto abituati a vedere ragazze che reggono l'alcool in questo modo", osservò Kamy. Elly e Reg ridacchiarono.

"Ottima occasione per partire col secondo giro!" si alzò dal tavolo e corse al bancone, prese altri tre cocktail e li portò alle amiche.

"Questa roba è davvero leggera", commentò Reghina scuotendo il bicchiere con la miscela verde e il ghiaccio che si muoveva all'interno, "su Vegeta-sei c'era roba da farti dormire per tre giorni di fila".

Kamy fece spallucce.

"In effetti non posso darti torto. È roba da poco", disse.

"Avrei tanto voluto assaggiarla!" sospirò Elly alzando lo sguardo e mescolando il ghiaccio con la cannuccia nera.

"Magari posso riprodurla con la magia", osservò Kamy andando a comprare un altro giro di cocktails. I ragazzi al tavolo di fronte la guardarono con gli occhi sempre più spalancati.

Elly sorrise e trangugiò l'alcolico a lunghi sorsi, al termine dei quali scosse la testa cominciando a sentirla girare. Guardò Kamy e Reg e si accorse che forse anche loro avvertivano lo stesso.

Reg strinse tra le mani a coppa il lungo bicchiere di plastica trasparente trattenendolo fra le ginocchia, ticchettò le lunghe dita affusolate sulla plastica appannata dal calore e lanciò uno sguardo alla pista di ballo vedendo leggermente sfocato. Schioccò la lingua sul palato e guardò le altre due saiyan. Kamy indicò con un cenno la pista e scosse i lunghi capelli rossi, passandosi le mani sull'abito rosa.

"Andiamo a ballare ancora un po'?" chiese.

Elly e Reg annuirono, la principessa degli Tsufuru si sollevò in piedi di scatto sentendo la testa girare, battè più volte le palpebre e scosse la testa con energia.

" _Ehi_ ", sbottò urtata, "seriamente questa roba mi sta dando del filo da torcere?".

Elly ridacchiò e fece una faccia buffa tirando su col naso.

"Abbiamo bevuto più di quanto ci stessimo accorgendo di bere", biascicò, "anch'io sento la testa girare, ma ci passerà".

Kamy sventolò una mano e chiuse gli occhi venendo scossa da un singhiozzo.

"Siamo saiyan, questa è roba che ci fa il solletico. Su, andiamo in pista!".

Le ragazze ballarono al centro della pista ancora per un'ora, risero senza motivo e non sentirono il dolore dei tacchi ai piedi. Reg e Kamy avvertirono a malapena le loro code scivolare dalla presa alla vita e fecero appena in tempo a riavvolgerle attorno al busto senza farle notare ai presenti. Le luci blu elettrico pulsanti della discoteca ruotavano intorno a loro e la calca di gente si fece insopportabile.

"Usciamo da questa bolgia!" urlò Reghina alle compagne portandosi le mani a coppa agli angoli della bocca. Kamy ed Elly annuirono e sgomitarono fino a raggiungere l'uscita. Elly inciampò e per un pelo non cadde a terra, Reg e Kamy risero gettando indietro la testa.

"Che equilibrio, eh!" si complimentò ironicamente la rossa.

Elly ridacchiò sommessamente e barcollò, Reg si poggiò alla ringhiera dietro di lei sentendo la testa vorticare, la scosse e guardò le amiche.

"Eehi, ho bevuto ma sono a posto!" biascicò in protesta con la voce impastata dall'alcool. Kamy si portò una mano alla fronte e scoppiò a ridere vedendo una serie di pallini colorati davanti a sé quando chiuse gli occhi.

"Aaaccidenti", si lamentò a denti stretti senza smettere di ridere, "sembra che abbiamo bevuto birra di Vegeta-sei!".

"Non c'è niente di più forte della birra di Vegeta-sei", intervenne Reg borbottando e trascinandosi lontano dal locale. Scosse la testa per non vedere tutto girare attorno a sé ma non ci riuscì. Elly passò le braccia attorno alle spalle delle due e tirò su col naso.

"Direi che una passeggiatina ci sta!" ridacchiò emettendo un singhiozzo acuto.

 

******

 

Junior incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò l'orologio e ringhiò rumorosamente, continuando a camminare su e giù per il corridoio.

"Sono le cinque del mattino", borbottò a Goku e Vegeta seduti accanto a lui, "dove accidenti si sono cacciate, quelle tre squilibrate?!"

L'espressione di Goku si corrucciò e prese a dondolare la gamba che teneva accavallata sull'altra.

"I loro contatti mentali sono chiusi", ragionò guardando i compagni, "ma se si fossero cacciate nei guai, lo sapremmo".

"Sappiamo cos'è successo l'ultima volta che abbiamo lasciato due di loro da sole e _insieme_ ", aggiunse Junior, roteando gli occhi e sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia, "Ci abbiamo rimediato un portale demoniaco spalancato sul mondo".

Vegeta espirò dalle narici e guardò nel vuoto di fronte a sé con le braccia strette al petto.

"E come se non bastasse, la presenza di Reg è un valore aggiunto al loro maledetto controllo inesistente", commentò acido, "Io lo sapevo, quelle tre non avrebbero mai dovuto incontrarsi".

Goku scosse la testa.

"Credo che dovremmo andare a cercarle”.

Junior annuì e guardò di nuovo l'orologio alzandosi dalla poltrona bianca.

"Io giuro che stavolta l'ammazzo".

 

***********

 

Kamy ululò ridendo e gettando indietro la testa, sollevò le braccia e dalle sue mani aperte partirono una serie di lampi rosa che saettavano rumorosamente. Reg ed Elly la guardavano ad occhi socchiusi, sedute sul prato antistante un grande lago e sotto un grosso salice in fiore.

" _Ehi_ , ragazze, guardate un po' qua!" biascicò la rossa emettendo un singhiozzo rumoroso. Puntò ridacchiando le mani in avanti e scagliò i fulmini contro l'acqua del lago che si divise in due con uno scroscio cupo. Una grande quantità di gocce d'acqua gelida raggiunsero le ragazze che si coprirono il viso con le braccia e osservarono il letto del fiume apparire dividendo le acque in due impressionanti parti.

" _Peeeeer la miseeeeriaaaa!"_ gridò Elly stupefatta.

Reghina chiuse gli occhi e fece un applause, battendo piano le mani.

"I miei complimenti, Kamhara Bardackdaughter", sentenziò biascicando con l'alcool ancora da smaltire, "sei diventata _quuuuuasiii_ decente!".

Kamy fece un buffo inchino rischia d'inciampare nel vestito rosa e le raggiunse.

"Giochetti da poppanti", ridacchiò.

" _Ehi, ehi,_ guardate qua", le invitò la principessa degli Tsufuru sventolando concitatamente le mani. Puntò le braccia in avanti e chiuse tutte le dita, eccetto gli indici. Li puntò verso l'autostrada alla loro sinistra e fece partire due raggi di un brillante color blu notte. I colpi saettarono sulle corsie e i lampioni esplosero creando dei giochi di luce colorati e luminosi. Udirono in lontananza le urla degli automobilisti e le sgommate delle auto, le sterzate che stridevano sull'asfalto e le domande concitate della gente. Le tre si guardarono e Reg sghignazzò.

" _Ops_ ", disse. Elyanor e Kamhara scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. Elly si asciugò una lacrima e si portò una mano agli addominali che le dolevano a causa delle risate.

" _Ehi, ehi,_ aspettate!" disse alle amiche attirando la loro attenzione, "guardate!" si schiarì la gola e chiuse gli occhi. Nella mente visualizzò il lungo ponte che collegava l'autostrada alla zona della città in cui loro si trovavano, vide tutte le luci che lo illuminavano. L'attimo dopo riaprì gli occhi e tutte le luci del ponte si spensero di colpo senza più riaccendersi. Kamy tirò indietro la testa ridendo e tirando su col naso, Reg battè ripetutamente la mano sull'erba, una lacrima nell'angolo dell'occhio le sbavò leggermente il trucco e si voltò verso la bionda.

"Che cavolo hai fatto?".

"Telecinesi", ridacchiò Elly con la testa ancora annebbiata dagli innumerevoli cocktail, "è roba di Junior, ma non sa che l'ho imparata."

Reg rise forte e cupa e Kamy sorrise poggiandosi con i gomiti sull'erba fresca.

"Quei tre non sanno mai niente", li schernì la principessa.

"Puoi dirlo forte", le diede man forte Kamy sollevando un sopracciglio e ridacchiando, "gliene abbiamo sempre combinate un sacco e mezzo, ma loro...".

Chiuse il pugno e bussò con le nocche contro il tronco cavo del salice.

"… Se ne accorgono sempre troppo tardi".

Reg fece per rispondere, quando tre voci diverse dietro di loro pronunciarono la stessa atona frase.

"Ti diverti?".

Le ragazze emisero un urlo e saltarono su spaventate. Scattarono in piedi e si voltarono sgranando gli occhi: Vegeta, Goku e Junior erano in piedi davanti a loro, braccia conserte e facce severe. Reghina, Kamhara ed Elyanor si guardarono e nel silenzio rigido dei tre guerrieri scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente. Junior sgranò gli occhi guardando Elly che si stringeva la vita con le braccia, l'abito nero evidenziava le forme del suo corpo.

< _Dove diavolo è andata con quel vestito addosso?_ > pensò, avvertendo una bolla di gelosia al centro del petto.

Guardò Vegeta che deglutì a vuoto imbarazzato, osservando Reg a occhi socchiusi. Un leggero rossore gli colorò le guance e si morse l'interno di una delle due.

< Reg, a-accidenti a te. Ti sembra il modo di ‘svestirti’? >.

L'abito blu della principessa si animava di pieghe prendendo vita sul suo corpo asciutto e tonico, il principe dei saiyan distolse lo sguardo e sia lui che Junior guardarono Goku, che sospirò rumorosamente.

"Qualcuno di voi due sa dove siano state?".

I due principi scossero la testa. Vegeta le guardò con gli occhi socchiusi e sollevò il labbro superiore. Kamy ballava in maniera buffa e sconnessa e Reg ed Elly le giravano attorno tenendosi per mano.

"Non le ho mai viste comportarsi così", soggiunse acido Vegeta.

< Sono seriamente tentato di sfilarmi la tuta e metterla a Kamhara. Se lo scorda se pens ache la faro nuovamente uscire così! Non so tra lei e Reghina chi mi fa più rabbia! >.

Junior ringhiò e fece un passo verso le ragazze.

"Seguitemi. Credo di avere una mezza idea di cosa sia successo".

Junior raggiunse Elly e Reg e Kamy vennero raggiunte da Vegeta e Goku. I tre osservarono l'occhio destro semichiuso di Kamhara e la sua coda sventolare stancamente. La rossa emise un singhiozzo rumoroso che coprì con la mano. Elly rischiò di cadere all'indietro, ma Junior le afferrò il braccio. Lei ridacchiò e gli strofinò la fronte contro il petto, sciogliendo l'intera pettinatura.

" _Grrrrrrazie",_ farfugliò.

Reg incrociò le braccia al petto davanti a Vegeta, fissandolo con aria di sfida. Vegeta assunse lo stesso atteggiamento finché lei non gli tolse lo sguardo di dosso con fare altezzoso.

" _Ccche_ vuoi?" biascicò la principessa.

"Solo sapere cosa accidenti vi ha ridotte in questo modo pietoso" borbottò Vegeta.

Junior sollevò il mento a Elly e Goku aprì di forza l'occhio alla sorella che si lamentò scacciandogli via la mano in malo modo, risentita. Junior sentì un pregnante odore di alcool provenire dagli abiti delle ragazze ed emise un ringhio scuotendo la testa.

"Sono ubriache come tre spugne".

Vegeta e Goku si scambiarono uno sguardo e l'eroe della Terra sospirò.

"Già, sospetti fondati".

"Razza di cretine", borbottò Vegeta guardando Reghina in cagnesco. Lei avanzò rabbiosa puntandogli l'indice al petto.

"Apri _bbbbene_ le orecchie, _principino_ ", biascicò, "noi _nnon_ siamo qui per rendervi conto, è _cccchiaro_?".

Elly e Kamy fecero una faccia buffa e imbronciata e incrociarono le braccia con fare offeso.

"Esatto", borbottò Kamhara emettendo un altro singhiozzo che la scosse, " _nnnnon_ siete autorizzati a _ccccontrollarci_ ".

"Siamo solo andate a _ffffare_ un _ggggiiiiro_ ", farfugliò Elly prendendosi la testa fra le mani, Junior la guardava con severità e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Il Principe dei Demoni lanciò un'occhiata a Vegeta e Goku e l'eroe della Terra si puntò i pugni sui fianchi.

"Su, avanti", cominciò con tono duro, "dove siete state?".

"Fatti gli affari tuoi, _Kakaroth_!" squittì Kamy irritata, gli occhi ridotti a fessura e i capelli spettinati che ricadevano sulla scollatura lieve dell'abito rosa. Reg ed Elly scoppiarono nuovamente a ridere, la principessa degli Tsufuru si asciugò una lacrima all'angolo dell'occhio destroy, sbavando tutto il trucco nero.

Goku, Junior e Vegeta si scambiarono un'occhiata e senza parlare, si accordarono annuendo. L'attimo dopo Goku afferrò sua sorella per la spalla spingendola verso il lago, Vegeta trascinò Reghina per un braccio verso la stessa destinazione e lo stesso fece Junior, afferrando Elly per il retro dell'abito.

" _Ehi_!" protestò la bionda battendo un pugno sui pettorali di Junior, "lasciami! So camminare _bbbbenissimo_ da sola!".

Reg e Kamy espressero tutto il loro disappunto con maledizioni saiyan di cui Elly ignorava l'esistenza.

"Molla, _acccccidenti_!" gridò Reg strattonando Vegeta già arrivato con lei sulla sponda del lago, "lasciami o giuro sugli dei polpi che ti faccio a pezzi!". Lo raggiunse con un pugno alla spalla, facendogli un ematoma.

Kamy scalciò ringhiando e Goku le tirò uno sgambetto che la fece atterrare rumorosamente per terra a una spanna dall'acqua fredda del lago. La rossa riaprì gli occhi e scosse la testa guardando confusamente il proprio riflesso tremolante nell'acqua scurita dal buio.

"Che cosa…" mormorò.

L'attimo seguente Goku, Junior e Vegeta afferrarono simultaneamente le teste delle tre ragazze e le affondarono nell'acqua gelida. Kamy, Reg ed Elly si sentirono sopraffatte da un gelo paralizzante e spalancarono gli occhi sentendosi invadere dal freddo fin dietro le orecchie.

Tirarono la testa fuori dall'acqua e tossirono rumorosamente. Reghina si portò una mano alla bocca stretta da un conato di vomito, Kamy rabbrividì ed Elly scosse rapidamente la testa a destra e a sinistra, ansimando.

" _MA CHE ACCIDENTI VI SALTA IN TESTA, IDIOTI_?!"  sbraitò la bionda guardando con odio i tre guerrieri.

"Io… vi… ammazzo!" inveì Reg con veemenza ancora provata dall'effetto dell'alcool, "Siete impazziti?!".

Nessuno di loro tre fece un cenno. Goku guardò Junior e Vegeta e sospirò.

"Facciamo un ultimo tentativo".

"D'accordo", convenne il principe dei saiyan alla sua sinistra.

Tutti e tre composero un due con le dita della mano e le mostrarono alle ragazze.

"Quanti sono questi?" domandò Junior.

Elly strizzò gli occhi e fece una smorfia.

< Se sbaglio mi ficca di nuovo la testa in questo ghiacciaio > pensò.

" _Mm..._ tre", biascicò.

"Uno", disse Reg tra i denti.

"Quattro?" domandò timidamente Kamhara.

Vegeta sospirò e roteò gli occhi.

"Piano B fallito".

Goku e Junior annuirono e in un secondo fiondarono di nuovo le teste delle ragazze nell'acqua. Tutte e tre si lamentarono isteriche facendo emergere da dentro l'acqua soltanto dei borbottii indistinti. Vegeta, per riuscire a spingere Reghina, dovette immergersi per metà.

Le tirarono su per la seconda volta e tutte e tre respirarono a fatica.

"D'accordo, ora basta", ringhiò Kamhara rabbrividendo al contatto dell'abito fradicio che aderiva alla sua pelle. Strattonò suo fratello e sfilò la coda rosata da sotto il vestito, barcollò e si rialzò in piedi.

"Piantala, Kakaroth", sibilò, "non è più divertente".

Goku incrociò le braccia al petto e la guardò con severità.

"Sei ubriaca".

"E con questo?!" strillò Elly esasperata allargando le braccia, "Avete intenzione di tenerci segregate alla Capsule Corporation o al Palazzo del Supremo per tutta la vita?!".

Junior l'afferrò per la mascella e le sollevò la testa.

"Tu piantala di fare l'avvocato delle cause perse".

"E tu piantala di fare il _sensei_!" strillò lei.

"Siete un pericolo pubblico! Non vi si può lasciare sole un attimo!" gridò Junior ad Elly.

Le afferrò la nuca e la costrinse a guardare il ponte.

"Guarda che bel capolavoro avete concluso! Sarete contente, spero!".

"Avreste potuto mettere a rischio la vita di un numero indicibile di persone", mormorò Vegeta tra i denti, inferocito.

"Falla finita", sbottò Reghina raggiungendo Elly e Kamy, "Non siamo delle principianti. Neanche da ubriache".

Fece una pausa e guardò prima le sue amiche fradice e tremanti e poi spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sui tre guerrieri.

"Volevano soltanto tirarmi su il morale".

" _Nh_?" mugolò Vegeta inclinando di lato la testa.

Reg annuì e si ravviò i lunghi capelli corvini dietro le orecchie. La grossa coda color della notte sventolava dietro di sé con lentezza. 

"Non è colpa loro. Volevamo… volevamo soltanto divertirci".

Elly e Kamy guardarono Reg e le sorrisero debolmente, stringendosi le braccia alle spalle per scaldarsi. Reg fece un mezzo sorriso che cercò di camuffare col buio.

Junior fissò Elly e socchiuse gli occhi, parlandole mentalmente.

< Perché non me l'hai detto? > le chiese telepaticamente.

Elly roteò gli occhi, battendo i denti.

< Dove ho firmato la clausola che diceva che ti avrei detto tutto? >.

< Non sei affatto simpatico >.

< Forse ora. Tu invece non lo sei mai stato >.

Junior sospirò e scosse la testa, guardando Goku e Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò Reghina che lo squadrava con uno sguardo che gli mise i brividi.

< Era davvero giù di morale? Perché non me ne sono accorto? > si chiese.

Goku sospirò e finalmente fece un sorriso rivolgendosi a sua sorella.

"Coraggio, piccole teppiste, torniamocene a casa. Per stasera vi abbiamo torturate a sufficienza".

Le ragazze borbottarono e presero a camminare trascinando i piedi fino alla strada. Dietro di loro le seguivano i tre guerrieri. Junior schioccò le dita e fece comparire tre coperte bianche sulle spalle delle ragazze che sussultarono.

"Forza, asciugatevi", disse atono, "o vi verrà un accidente in volo".

Elly guardò Junior imbronciata e si strinse la coperta addosso. Il namecciano le si avvicinò e la tirò a sé posandole un bacio sulla fronte. La ragazza fece un verso interrogativo e lui le ravviò un ciuffo di capelli fradici dietro l'orecchio.

"La prossima volta che esci con un vestito del genere, ti faccio apparire il mio mantello addosso. Chiaro?".

Elly sospirò e roteò gli occhi.

" _Cheppalle_ ", mormorò voltandogli le spalle e raggiungendo Kamy e Reg davanti a sé.


End file.
